


Sanctuary

by Ursa_Tattoo



Series: Undarcop AU [10]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begrudging Cooperation, Drabble, Gen, Hiding With Enemies, Rivalry, Undarcop, Unintentional Intimacy, rex is a dick but that's to be expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: For rnainframe's Undarcop AU.Rex needs a place to hide, and Powers happens to be the perfect choice.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> As always, check out rnainframe's undarcop tag on tumblr!

Another day, another timeline, another start to tracking Dangervest's coordinates. For now, Powers is still in his cruiser, and he starts up a scan for suspicious activity.

However, not seconds after doing so, he hears heavy, familiar footsteps pounding down the street at a rapid pace, which is all of the warning he gets before his window is pried open and Dangervest himself comes diving through it.

Rex moves with surprising grace for someone of his size, sliding over Powers's lap and yanking his legs into the vehicle once he's fully inside. He's still draped across Powers's lap, but seems to be trying to be out of view of the windows.

Powers begins charging his gauntlets to force him out, but Rex quietly hisses, "You're going to let me hide here," and Powers squints.

"Why would I do that."

"Because I've got about a dozen officers after me, and if they capture me, then _you_ can't." He says it like he knows it's enough, and really, it kind of is, much as Powers hates to admit it. He wants Dangervest defeated, but he can't exactly do that if someone else already did.

Still, the lights on Powers's bionics go red. "That doesn't mean much, buddy! I could turn you over to them right now and save myself the trouble!" His smile is as friendly and lethal as ever, and Rex squints, tensing.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"Maybe not," Red admits, "but I scared you for a second, didn't I?"

Rex scowls. "I fucking hate you."

Red chuckles. "The feeling's mutual, buddy. Now get your legs out of my lap."

Rex shakes his head. "Can't do that. If I sit up, I'll be seen, so we're both stuck here for a minute."

"What did you even do this time?"

Rex flashes a devilish grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The lights balance between red and blue, and Powers starts charging up the gauntlets again. Rex groans, rolling his eyes.

"Killjoy. Put those away, you'll draw attention." He rests his arms behind his head, making sure no one can see him at this angle. "I may have stolen some things, but I stole from the _real_ thieves, so I'm basically doing a service."

"The _real_ thieves?"

"Yeah, dude. The museums in this place are packed to the brim with stolen stuff, so I'm putting stuff back where it belongs."

"Where, in your own pockets?"

Rex scoffs. "Please. If that was my plan, I would've gotten out of this timeline instead of stashing myself in here with you. Nah, I'm returning things to the original cultures."

"Are you now." Powers gives him a skeptical glance.

"Cross my heart, bud."

"You don't have one of those." The lights are back to blue entirely.

Rex rolls his eyes. "Harsh blow, Powers. I'm almost wounded."

"Mhm. When are you going to-" His words are cut off by Rex's hand covering his mouth, and the sound of boots walking in a rhythmic pattern.

Powers pulls Rex's hand away from his mouth with a glare, but stays quiet, glancing out the window at the troupe of uniformed officers walking past, hearing them mumble about what a nuisance 'that Dangervest guy' is. They ignore Powers's cruiser, too focused on trailing their prey, and soon, they're out of sight.

"They're gone," Powers confirms, and Rex finally tugs himself out of Powers's lap and into a sitting position in the passenger's seat.

"Great. I'm off, then, I've got places to be."

"You owe me for this, you know."

Rex rolls his eyes as he starts to leave the cruiser. "Sure I do. Until next time, bud."

He lets Rex leave, telling himself that it's because trying to shoot him right now would get too much attention. No other reason.

He's not sure if he's lying to himself or not, but he'll think about it later. For now, back to work as usual. The cycle begins anew.


End file.
